


Double Entendre

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Ficlet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-30
Updated: 2008-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione knew she shouldn't indulge him right now, they had to be at the Ministry in half an hour, but she couldn't resist putting that smile on his face.





	Double Entendre

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Prompt:** Dress Robes @ [](http://community.livejournal.com/helmet_fest2008/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/helmet_fest2008/)**helmet_fest2008**  (April - Hermione Month)  
> 

"They're just lovely, Ron," Hermione told him, fastening the buttons on the cuffs of Ron's new navy dress robes. "The colour really brings out your eyes."

"I don't understand why we have to go to this bloody Ministry ball, anyway," he moaned, tugging at his collar. "I hate balls!"

A smile tugged at his lips as he looked at her hopefully.

He obviously expected her to respond to the dirty connotations of his words. He probably expected her to say something about how she was glad he didn't like testicles, or they wouldn't be together.

"I'll remember that the next time you want to go to a Cannon's match," she taunted, smirking.

Ron shook his head gently and sighed.

He was always trying to get her to laugh, or to comment on his "accidental" double entendres. They were usually rubbish, and Hermione just rolled her eyes. However, on rare occasions, she would give in to him. He always got very excited, and she loved that look he gave her.

Hermione knew she shouldn't indulge him right now, they had to be at the Ministry in half an hour, but she couldn't resist putting that smile on his face.

Her dress was still gaping open at the back, and she turned her back to him.

"Will you do me?" She said, looking over her shoulder and biting her lip.

Ron's eyes lit up immediately. She was in trouble.

"Oh, _I'll do you_ ," he said, using that low, sexy voice that made a shiver run down her spine.

He moved forward, and pressed his chest against her. He pushed her into the chest of drawers in front of her, and she could feel his erection pressing into her lower back.

She already knew it was too late to turn back now, but she gave a final half-hearted attempt to stop him.

"Ron," she moaned involuntarily as he ran his tongue along her neck, and started prying the sleeves of her dress down her arms. "We can't. We've got to go."

He continued to lick and kiss her neck, working her dress down around her waist, with little resistance, so he could caress her breasts and stomach. He worked her up, until she was just the wrong side of turned on (well, wrong when they were supposed to be somewhere else, anyway) and then stepped away, as casually as he could with a hard-on.

Hermione turned around, stunned at the sudden halt to the attention she had been enjoying.

"You're right," he smiled, and then added in the same deep whisper as before, " _Are you coming_?"

The twinkle in his eye told her he already knew the answer to that, so she gave in to him completely.

"Not yet," she growled, pulling at his robes and bringing his lips down to hers.

* * *

  
"What happened to you two last night?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you were going to meet us there."

"Sorry," Hermione tried her hardest not to blush as Ron ran his large hand along her thigh under the table. "Ron didn't like his dress robes, and I didn't want to come" – Ron's hand gave a firm squeeze at the top of her leg, and she tried not to squeak – "without him."

"And _you_ swallowed that?" Harry asked her doubtfully.

"Oh, it was a while before she… _swallowed_ anything. But I brought her round to my way of thinking," Ron said immodestly, smirking across the table at Harry and Ginny. "She couldn't get me out of them fast enough!"

Hermione slapped a sniggering Ron on the arm as the other two joined in.

"That's really not an image I need about my big brother," Ginny said, still laughing, but throwing a sympathetic look towards Hermione.

"Well," Ron said, suddenly serious, "it's pay back for all the times I've walked in on you two!"


End file.
